Just Let Me
by Taomerline Fanfiction
Summary: One week after Haley's funeral, Hotch returns to work at the BAU. Everyone's very emotional.
1. Chapter 1

Just Let Me - Chapter 1

_**A/N: I just finished re-watching the episode The Slave of Duty, S5, E10. This little one-shot just wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you like it. **_

_***** Disclaimer – I do not own any part of Criminal Minds. This is strictly for entertainment purposes and to improve my writing skills. *****_

Many days had passed since Haley's funeral, and the team's spirit couldn't find anything to make it rise. Even Garcia, their eternal ray of hope, couldn't laugh at anything. They knew those old sayings like "Enjoy life while you can" and all the rest of them, but they couldn't seem to pull it off. Hotch was scheduled to return to work next week, so Rossi called a meeting in the conference room. Rossi shared some old stories about the old days when Hotch had first joined the BAU, as the junior agent. Those stories also included many sweet, romantic moments that Rossi had seen between Hotch and Haley; back when they were both so young and un-jaded by all the injustice in the world.

Rossi told the team that he was aware of how much they loved and cared for Hotch, and how he was aware that they knew Hotch respected and cared for them in return. Rossi explained just how much Hotch truly loved them, but why Hotch always kept his emotions in control.

The team was moved to tears by the time Rossi finished sharing with them. That's why they agreed with Rossi, and promised him that when Hotch returned to work, they would not overwhelm him with constant signs of sympathy and compassion. That's not what Hotch needed from them. Hotch needed to remain as strong as possible in front of his team. Maybe that didn't matter to them, but that damn sure mattered to Hotch that he remains strong. It wasn't that Hotch was _too proud_, or anything like that. It was because Hotch had only ever found strength in himself and Haley. Now, that Haley was gone, Hotch needed to know that he could still be strong for Jack, for the team, and last but not least, for himself.

At the end of the meeting, Garcia stood up and told them that effective tomorrow morning jokes were to be told whether they were good or bad. They were to chat and hold conversations as they had done, before that bastard, Foyet, had entered their lives. They had seven days to pull themselves together before Hotch returned to work. It didn't matter if their hearts weren't into it, they would start faking it so that they could pull it off in front of Hotch. They slowly left the conference room and headed back to work.

Everyone made sure to be at work before Hotch on his first day back. JJ and Garcia hung out in the bullpen so that when Hotch arrived, he'd only have to deal with one round of _welcome back_'s. They had prepared themselves not to react badly when he arrived. They knew that he would try to fake it, but sorrow always shows itself no matter how hard you try to hide it.

Hotch knew he couldn't rush straight into his office. He knew how much his team loved him, and felt sorrow for him. As soon as he walked through the BAU doors, he smiled a little and headed straight over to them. Rossi was the first to notice Hotch, and he just tipped his head to him. Hotch nodded and smiled a little more. Having known Rossi for so many years, Hotch was sure that Rossi had gathered the young ones and explained a few things to them. Hotch was very grateful for that.

Hotch spent a few moments talking to the team about how he and Jack were handling things. He told them how much he appreciated every thought of comfort that he knew they had for him and his son. Hotch told them that he really needed to get back to work, to get back to routine. He was about to walk away, but he couldn't help but notice how extremely uncomfortable Garcia looked. She had chatted and smiled, just like everyone else was doing, but her arms kept fidgeting. Hotch knew how much of a hugger Garcia was to her _babies; _as she often referred to the team. Over the years, he had watched many hugging scenes between Garcia and the rest of them, due to one personal crisis or another. Hotch had never been involved in any kind of situation that required or demanded he be hugged, by anyone. Sure, he'd had moments that were stressful and extremely sad, but nothing of this caliber. There had never been a situation where Garcia had hugged him. She probably had wanted to, but she had restrained herself out of respect for Hotch's nature of standing apart and standing tall for the team.

Hotch hadn't let on that he had noticed Garcia all the while inching closer to him. She was now standing directly in front of Hotch, sort of in his personal space. Nobody else had noticed either, not even Garcia. He had never realized that Garcia's heart and her arms worked on autopilot. Hotch couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Garcia?" Hotch asked, straight faced, as he looked directly at her.

"Yes, My Most Precious Leader! What might I do for you?" Garcia asked, in that wonderfully disrespectful manner of hers.

"I never thought I'd be asking you this, but would you like to hug me?" Hotch asked; he laughed along with the rest of the team.

"Oh, Good Lord! Please, sir, may I?" pleaded Garcia; her face lit up in amazement and her arms began to move already.

"Just this one t…." Hotch hadn't even finished before Garcia had stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist squeezing as tight as possible. Hotch and the rest of the team broke out laughing heartily. Garcia always had a way of bringing needed happiness to the team. Hotch was still holding his briefcase in one hand, but he put his other hand lightly on Garcia's back and patted her a few times.

As Garcia finally released her hold on him, she said, "Thank you, sir. I believe I needed that even more than you. Welcome Home, Hotch!"

When Hotch stepped out of Garcia's hold, he noticed JJ and Emily looking enviously at Garcia. Hotch closed his eyes briefly, took a very deep breath, turned to JJ and Emily, and asked, "Ladies?"

JJ was standing the closest, so she reached Hotch first. Emily pushed Morgan out of the way and quickly rushed over to Hotch. They both wrapped their arms around Hotch's waist, sandwiching him in between them. Hotch stood there shaking his head. He patted JJ's back with his free hand and held his briefcase against Emily's back. They slowly let go, looking so happy that Hotch had let them welcome him home with a hug.

Rossi smiled, that little smile he does with his eyes twinkling. Morgan made a comment about Hotch getting all the action, so early in the day. Reid had just watched, silently, as he stayed where he was leaning against his desk. He kept the same sad little smile on his face, and Hotch had seen him swallow strongly a few times. Hotch tipped his head to Reid, and Reid just nodded back. After a few more moments of camaraderie, Hotch finally was allowed to go up to his office.

As the morning wore on, the team worked on paperwork and phone calls. They were glad that they didn't have to work on a case yet, and were hoping to spend the day in the office, together. Individually, each of them had that feeling you get sometimes when you just know that you should stay home where you'll be safe and secure, at least for the day. The day came to an end, and everyone started packing up and saying their goodnights to each other. They didn't know that Strauss had assigned the other profiling teams to handle any case that required immediate action. As much as she resented Hotch because of his potential to rise far beyond her position in the FBI, she knew that her best team of profilers needed to stay home today with Hotch. Erin had made it clear to the other Unit Chiefs that they had better not EVER let anyone know what she had done, especially Rossi! Strauss actually **hated** Rossi. They had a long and ugly history together.

Hotch had made it through his first day back at work. From the bullpen, his team had shouted out their goodbyes; and from his desk, Hotch had waved and called out goodnights to his team. Hotch had been pleasantly surprised when Rossi knocked on his door just to say goodnight. He hadn't wanted Rossi to do that sit down have a drink and commiserate thing that they sometimes did. Hotch thanked Rossi for not doing it, and wished him a good night.

Hotch worked at his desk for about another hour, then packed up his stuff to leave. When he exited his office, he was surprised to see Reid still at his desk hard at work. Hotch hadn't noticed before because his blinds had been almost closed, and he hadn't looked up for the past hour thinking that everyone had left.

Hotch closed his office door and made his way down into the bullpen. Reid looked up when he heard the door close, and started putting his work away, getting ready to leave. Hotch walked up to Reid's desk just as Reid stood up from his chair.

"Reid, I thought you left with everyone else. Why haven't you gone home?" Hotch asked. He was tired from the day, but he had always cared for Reid, and would try to help when something was bothering him.

"I was waiting for you. I didn't want you to stay here alone on your first day back," Reid answered, quietly as he looked at Hotch with that same very sad little smile.

"I'm okay, Reid. You didn't have to wait for me. It's late. Go home," Hotch said, firmly but not unkindly.

"Hotch … I've been really bothered about some things … for a while now," said Reid, looking torn between a sense of guilt and sadness.

Hotch set his briefcase down and sat on the edge of Morgan's desk. "What's troubling you, Reid?" Hotch asked, gently.

Reid took a deep breath, stepped over and stood in front of Hotch. Reid's eyes looked everywhere for a few seconds while he pulled his thoughts together, preparing to speak.

"Reid, talk to me," said Hotch, wanting Reid stop worrying about choosing the right words.

"I … hmmm … I wasn't able to perform my duty because of my knee. I … just walked alongside them, just like everyone else. I didn't get to show you honor like Morgan and Rossi. Even Kevin and Anderson did more than I did," said Reid, as his voice began to rise and falter, "I always seem unable to do anything for you, and you always have done so much for me. I feel so guilty and unworthy of you."

Hotch knew that Reid felt ashamed of himself because he hadn't been physically capable of being one of Haley's pallbearers. Hotch knew that Reid's mother, Diana, had deeply ingrained in Reid a true sense of being honorable, chivalrous, doing the right thing, doing your duty, etc. etc. These were just more things that kept Reid so apart from fitting in with most people, who had no such senses or convictions.

"Reid, …" Hotch began to say, pausing to take a deep breath.

Reid interrupted him and said, "This morning, when you came in … I saw you trying to be strong for our sakes, but I also saw the change in you afterwards. You didn't have to try after that. You actually got stronger … You weren't pretending afterwards." Finished speaking, Reid finally looked into Hotch's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Reid. I don't know what you saw this morning. After _what_?" Hotch asked, he was confused about what Reid was rambling on about, but he knew it really mattered to Reid. Therefore, it mattered to Hotch.

Reid stepped forward and put one hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Just let me," Reid said, looking off to the side and feeling embarrassed.

Hotch could tell that Reid was embarrassed, but he didn't know what about; he didn't know after _what_, and he didn't know what _just let me_ was about. Just when Hotch was about to ask a ton of questions, Reid wrapped his arms around Hotch and hugged him. Hotch was shocked and didn't respond to the hug, he was confused about what the hell was going on with Reid. Hotch didn't understand what Reid was trying to tell him.

Holding onto Hotch, Reid pleaded tearfully, "Just let me hold you. It's all I can do. I didn't get to show you honor. Please, let me offer you a shoulder of comfort. Just let me do this for you, please."

Hotch had thought that he was sitting there trying to comfort Reid. When he realized that Reid was actually trying to comfort him, to give him a real shoulder that he could lean on, a real shoulder that he could cry on … Hotch broke down.

Hotch was too moved to speak, to break down to form any words. His sorrow shuddered up, from deep within; and he sobbed as he held onto Reid. Reid just nodded his head against Hotch, letting him know that words were not necessary, letting him know that he could stay safe in Reid's arms and cry as long as he needed. Reid cried as well, but quietly. He could feel the heart-wrenching sobs racking Hotch's body. Reid felt Hotch's tears on his neck as Hotch's sorrow continued to pour from within.

They stayed like that for about twenty minutes, until Hotch's sobs slowly became deep, ragged breaths and sniffles. Reid reached into his pocket and took out his handkerchief. He let go of Hotch, and tried to step back; Hotch held onto him. Reid tried to wipe some of Hotch's tears away, but he couldn't really reach because Hotch wouldn't let go.

Hotch finally realized what Reid was trying to do. He chuckled sadly, let go of Reid, and used his handkerchief. Hotch was surprised at himself for breaking down the way he did, especially in front of Reid. He didn't feel ashamed of himself. He knew that he would have if it were anyone other than Reid. Hotch always had, and always would admire Reid's inner strength. Only fools would ever misinterpret Reid's emotions and his occasional tears as a weakness. Reid was the classic example of that quote by Washington Irving, _**"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They are messengers of overwhelming grief, and of unspeakable love."**_

Letting go of Reid, Hotch used his handkerchief to wipe his eyes and blow his nose. Reid lowered his head and looked away; trying to save Hotch any further possible embarrassment. Hotch knew what Reid was doing. Just another natural act of chivalry.

"Reid, it's late. I'm hungry. Are you?" Hotch asked, smiling softly now that he had unburdened a day's worth of pent up sorrow.

Reid looked up at Hotch, and Hotch had to chuckle. There were so many expressions passing over Reid's features ranging from shock, confusion, happiness, eagerness and possibly even more emotions than Hotch cared to summarize. Hotch knew how much inner strength Reid had used tonight in comforting him, and he knew how exhausted Reid really was inside.

Hotch chuckled again, and said, "Come on, Reid. Dinner's on me."

_**A/N: Thanks for reading my stories. This one started as just a one-shot, but it got a lot of reviews, **__**favs**__**, and alerts. So, I'm working on Chapter 2. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Just Let Me - Chapter 2

_**A/N: After re-watching The Slave of Duty (S5, E10), I started this story as a one-shot. It's grown into a story because it received a lot of reviews, favs, and alerts. Thank you for reading my story; I hope you like it. **_

_***** Disclaimer – I do not own any part of Criminal Minds. This is strictly for entertainment purposes and to improve my writing skills. *****_

Hotch chuckled again, and said, "Come on, Reid. Dinner's on me."

On their way down to the garage, Reid asked Hotch where they were going for dinner. Hotch told Reid to decide. Of course, Reid tried to insist that he didn't care and that Hotch should decide. Hotch patiently explained that since he was the one who invited Reid to dinner, that Reid got to pick the restaurant. Unwillingly, Reid finally acquiesced.

Reid pulled into the perfect parking spot, three spaces from the front door of the Italian restaurant. Hotch had to drive three rows over to park his car. Reid waited for Hotch, and they entered the restaurant together. It was full of patrons enjoying their meals, but it was quiet and peaceful.

They both ordered a glass of wine, not needing to drink; but needed after all the emotional drama, back at the office.

Reid was about to say something, when his phone vibrated. He apologized to Hotch; and Hotch said, "No problem."

**Morgan text: what are you up to?** ... I'm eating dinner.

**Morgan text: i just left your place, you weren't there.** … I'm eating out.

**Morgan text: where are you?** … In a restaurant.

**Morgan text: which one?** ... Why do you ask?

**Morgan text: what do you mean, can't i join you for dinner?** … No, I'm not alone.

**Morgan text: oh Shit! are you on a date, pretty boy?** … I'll talk to you later.

**Morgan text: is she hot? what does she look like? what's her name?** …

Reid didn't reply to the last text because the waiter brought their plates. He turned his phone off and put it back into his pocket. "I'm sorry about that, Hotch. I hate people knowing that I don't turn my phone off. It just encourages them to keep bothering me with nonsense," Reid said apologetically. He was annoyed at Morgan for pestering him. Reid hated when Morgan grilled him like that.

"Reid, you can go and call them if you want. They seem to have a lot to say to you," Hotch said, smirking.

"I've turned off my phone. If the team needs me, then they'll need you, too. I can't stand when Morgan does that! Sometimes, he just keeps hounding me," Reid said, looking completely exasperated.

Hotch was a little concerned because Reid seemed extremely annoyed at Morgan. Hotch didn't know what the texting was about, and he didn't ask. He knew that Reid and Morgan socialized outside of work, and sometimes separately from the rest of the team. Hotch was a little worried, now that he saw how affected Morgan's texts affected Reid. Still, Hotch decided not to say anything about it, not tonight anyway.

They sipped their wine and leaned back, trying to relax. They talk about the case they finished last week. Neither one wanting any personal or emotional drama; they felt drained from earlier back at the office.

They enjoyed a pleasant dinner. Reid had calmed down, and Hotch had begun to relax. Hotch even loosened his tie a little, not a lot, but a little. Hotch chuckled, and began telling Reid some of the funny things that Jack had started doing recently.

After dinner, they ordered coffee. Reid said that if Rossi had been there, he'd probably be sipping cognac and puffing a cigar. That caused Hotch to tell Reid a few funny stories about Rossi, from years back. Hotch was near the end of one of his stories, as he paid the bill and they left the restaurant. Hotch continued his story as they both walked over to Reid's car. Reid leaned against the driver's door while he and Hotch laughed at the end of the story.

As their hearty laughter was dying down, Hotch smiled gently, looked at Reid, and said, "Thanks for dinner, Reid. I did need this."

Reid broke into a beautiful smile. He'd had a nice time at dinner. He was glad that he'd been able to help Hotch laugh and relax tonight. "You're welcome Hotch. It was nice," Reid said, still smiling.

Hotch continued smiled gently, as he looked off into the distance, and said, "It's been such a long time since I've felt so relaxed." He'd really had a good time tonight, something he hadn't had since the day they found out that Foyet had escaped; the day his life began falling apart. Hotch's gentle smile slowly transformed into a very sad and forlorn expression.

Reid didn't know what to say, or what to do. His own smile disappeared as he watched Hotch's face transform into a picture of tragedy, as well as his body posture. It was almost as if Hotch shrank a good two to three inches right before Reid's eyes.

"Hotch," Reid said, softly.

Hotch gasped. He had been lost in sorrow again. Hotch took a deep breath, trying to get back to that relaxed feeling he'd had only moments ago. Hotch looked at Reid and said, "I'm sorry about that, Reid. Every now and then, I just … get lost … do you know what I mean?"

Reid slowly nodded his head, in understanding.

They stood there for a few moments, still looking at each other, neither man smiling any longer. Neither man needing to pretend, in front of the other. Both of them felt free and comfortable with each other.

"It's getting late, and Jack's waiting for me. Goodnight, Reid," Hotch said.

"Goodnight Hotch," Reid replied. He expected Hotch to turn and walk off to his car, but Hotch just stood there. Reid felt a little awkward, not much, just the usual low-level of awkwardness he felt at work whenever Hotch was around. Reid extended his right hand, offering a goodbye handshake. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't know why Hotch was still standing there. Hotch looked down at Reid's proffered hand, and he frowned a little. For too many seconds, Hotch just stood there and stared at it. Mortified, Reid cast his eyes downward and dropped his arm.

"After everything that's happened tonight, I think we've moved beyond the goodbye business handshake," Hotch chuckled.

Reid looked up and smiled.

"Though I've never done that thing young guys do … that grab hands, chest bump, back pat thing; and I'm not about to start doing it now," Hotch said, as he laughed and Reid giggled.

"I still believe in that good, old-fashioned, manly, goodbye hug. You know; the one that men did long ago before it got all hipped up," said Hotch.

"Yeah, I still believe in that, too! Well … I mean … I believe in it, but I don't have much opportunity to do it. Did you know that the handshake has been performed, even between men and women, as far back as the 4th century? They've found archaeological ruins depicting …" Reid said, excitedly; as he began to ramble on about the historical significance of the handshake.

"Reid!" Hotch called, laughingly.

Reid stopped rambling and looked a little confused.

Hotch shook his head and chuckled, as he realized that Reid had forgotten that they were in the midst of saying goodnight. Hotch raised his arms, offering a goodbye hug to Reid.

"Oh!" said Reid, as he remembered why they were standing there. Reid stepped forward into Hotch's open arms and returned the hug.

Hotch gave Reid a tight, yet manly hug. They held onto each other for a few seconds, then Hotch patted Reid on the back, a couple of times. Hotch released his arms, Reid did likewise, and they stepped apart.

"Goodnight, Hotch," said Reid, smiling.

"Goodnight, Reid. See you tomorrow," Hotch said, as he smiled, turned, and walked off to his car.

It was early, only 8:15 pm but Reid felt exhausted. As he drove home, Reid thought about all the _ups and downs_ he and Hotch had gone through during the day. Reid was glad that he'd stayed late, that he had the chance to explain himself, and to comfort Hotch. It had all worked out well. They'd had a fun and relaxing time at dinner. Reid laughed, recalling Hotch's refusal to do that grab hand, chest bump thing.

Reid pulled into his street and parked a few doors down from his apartment. When he got out of his car, he noticed a big man sitting on the front steps of his building. It was dark on the stairs, and all Reid could make out was that the man was wearing a hat with a brim. He couldn't see the man's face due to the distance and the darkness on the stairs. That wasn't the norm on this street. His neighbors came and went, just as he did. They didn't loiter around, nor did they let their friends. The owner of his apartment building had refused to pay for exterior security lights. Reid and the other tenants had been saving up money to force their landlord to install the lights, even at their own expense. There hadn't been any trouble on their street, but no one wanted to wait until _after_ something happened to one of them. Reid was glad that he was wearing his gun, though he hoped he wouldn't need it. Not to mention, if he approached his building with his hand on his gun, the man might think that Reid was the one looking for trouble.

So far, the man hadn't noticed him. Reid decided to make his presence known well in advance of reaching his building. That way, he would be able to see if the man's body posture became intimidating or aggressive. Usually Reid was considerate of his neighbors, but this time he beeped his horn briefly, as if by accident. Then he slammed his car door and started coughing, making an extra loud hacking noise. Reid lived on a very quiet street, and the noise he was making carried easily. The man casually turned his head in Reid's direction, but it was dark where Reid was standing. The man didn't seem to care, and just turned his head back to looking in the other direction.

Reid felt a little uneasy; but just in case, he stayed alert and proceeded with caution. He was almost there, walking in the glow of the street lamp. The sound of footsteps approaching caused the man to turn his head and look in Reid's direction again.

All of a sudden, the man jumped up and bounded down the stairs heading towards Reid. Reid panicked, unsnapped the hold, and quickly grabbed the handle of his gun. He didn't pull it out of the holster, but he was ready. Reid stood there waiting. If the man came within 10 feet of him, Reid was going to raise his gun and give the man one chance to halt. Reid was breathing rapidly as he counted off the distance … 25 feet … 20 … 15 …

Reid was about to pull out his gun, when the man stopped, short of the lamp light. Reid took a step back because he still couldn't see the man's face. Suddenly, the man shouted, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"


	3. Chapter 3

Just Let Me - Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks again to all who have read, alerted, and **__**favorited**__**; especially to those who have reviewed. I'm honored that you've taken the time to read my stories. **_

_***** Disclaimer – I do not own any part of Criminal Minds. This is strictly for entertainment purposes and to improve my writing skills. *****_

Reid was about to pull out his gun when the man stopped, short of the lamplight. Reid took a step back because he still couldn't see the man's face. Suddenly, the man shouted out, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Morgan?" Reid called while squinting into the darkness and securing his gun. He was still shaking with panic; knowing fully well, that he would never win in a struggle with such a large man.

Morgan walked up to him, into the light. He panicked when he saw Reid securing his weapon. "I know I pissed you off at dinner, but were you really going to shoot me?" Morgan asked, looking very concerned about his personal safety. As often as he put himself in danger, while protecting Reid, Morgan had never been in Reid's shoes. Morgan versus a larger man was not at all the same as Reid versus a larger man, because Reid had a very small body frame.

"No! Well, if you came within 10 feet and didn't stop when I called out _halt_, I was going to have to shoot. I didn't know it was you. Why were you sitting there? It was so dark, all I could see was a huge man wearing a hat with a brim, pulled down to hide his face. We keep telling our landlord to put up exterior lights! I almost shot you! What would I …" Reid faltered. With each sentence, Reid spoke faster, his voice rose higher, and his eyes grew wider than before. He was trembling, and a full-blown panic attack was imminent.

Morgan rushed over and grabbed Reid by his shoulders. Shaking him a little to get his attention, Morgan said, "Hey! Reid! It's alright. Everything is ok. Try to relax." Morgan waited patiently, as Reid slowly calmed down.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't realize how it must have looked. To tell you the truth, I was a little nervous myself. This street is so empty and quiet. It's almost like a ghost town," said Morgan, with a nervous chuckle.

"Now who's afraid of the dark? See what I mean about the inherent absence of light? Aren't we a bunch of scaredy-cats, even with guns!" Reid chuckled. He could laugh now, knowing that he wasn't going to be mugged, or worse.

"I'm no scaredy-cat! I'm just cautious when I need to be," Morgan said, trying to regain his manhood.

They joked back and forth, as they went upstairs to Reid's apartment. Sitting in the living room, cold beers in hand, Morgan kept talking trash about how tough he was. Reid wasn't any good at talking trash, but he was good at getting digs in once he knew where to dig. Every time it seemed that Morgan had finally finished bragging about himself, Reid would say something like, "_Gee, was that a tumbleweed rolling down the street?_ or _Listen, did you hear that?"_ They both knew the things Reid kept saying weren't funny, but each time he said something, it only riled Morgan more. After about 15 minutes, they finally relaxed. They knew that getting shot was almost as unnerving as shooting someone. Morgan said that he would speak to Reid's landlord about the lights. He promised Reid that he if he had to install the lights, himself, there would be plenty of exterior lighting within two weeks.

"Are you going to eat that, or just let it keep leaking grease onto my coffee table?" Reid asked, indicating the greasy McDonald's takeout bag.

Morgan frowned at the remainder a Big Mac. He didn't want it anymore. "Sorry about that," he said. Morgan stood up, went into the kitchen, and threw out his trash. He came back into the living room with a paper towel to clean off the table. As he was wiping away the grease spot, he said, "Which reminds me, where the hell were you tonight? Why did you turn off your phone? I thought something bad might have happened to you."

Reid rolled his eyes, and sighed, "You know where I was, I was at dinner. You know why I turned off my phone, because you were interrupting my dinner. As you can see, nothing bad happened to me; except I almost shot you for lurking in the dark." Reid wore a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"Who were you at dinner with?" Morgan asked.

"Shouldn't your first question be, '_Where_ was I at dinner?' since you want to know where the hell I was?" Reid asked, knowing that he was taunting Morgan.

Morgan pressed his lips together, closed his eyes, and said, "Fine! _Where_ did you go to dinner?"

"At a restaurant," Reid quipped, "Next question."

Morgan shook his head and laughed. He knew how annoying Reid could be, at times. Morgan almost dreaded asking the next question. He knew he would get another witty response from Reid, but he couldn't stop himself from responding, "OK! _Who_ were you with at dinner?"

"If I'm not correct, though I'm sure I am … I believe you mean to ask me '_Whom_ was I with at dinner?" Reid sucked his cheeks in and squeezed his mouth shut to keep from laughing at Morgan's irritation.

Morgan bit his bottom lip, to keep from swearing, and asked, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Reid giggled. He was already thinking at least 10 questions ahead of Morgan, making sure that he would be able to answer honestly, yet divulge nothing.

"Well, who … shit!" Morgan said. He knew that he shouldn't continue, but he did, "_Whom_ were you with at dinner? If you don't mind my asking."

"I do," Reid said.

"You do … _what_?" Morgan asked tiredly, leaning back in his chair. He hated when Reid played stupid word games with him. He hated that Reid always won! It didn't matter how hard Morgan tried, he always lost, and he hated that with a passion.

"I do mind," Reid answered. He hadn't meant to sound as serious as he had, but he really did not want Morgan to know that he had been out with Hotch. He knew how possessive Morgan was about his so-called big brother/best friend relationship with him. Reid looked away from Morgan. He waited to see if Morgan had heard the seriousness in his voice. Morgan always talked to him and listened to him, but Morgan never really seemed to_ hear_ him.

The awkward silence continued. Reid refused to look up. He sat there feeling tense and worried. He didn't want to hurt Morgan's feelings, but he also wasn't going to talk about it. Morgan sat there staring (more like glaring) at Reid. He wasn't mad at Reid; just a little pissed, hurt, and offended that Reid wouldn't tell him everything that he wanted to know. In fact, Reid hadn't told him anything, yet.

Morgan was used to this game of waiting until Reid cracked. He knew that Reid didn't like to upset anyone, especially his big brother. Morgan just sat there staring, glaring, waiting him out. Reid usually gave in within a few seconds. Morgan made sure to keep his stern expression, which always added to the pressure he put on Reid. He pulled his final move, of sitting on the edge of his chair, leaning his forearms on his thighs, and clasping his hands together. They both jumped when Reid's phone signaled that he had a text message. Reid looked up at Morgan, without reaching for his phone.

"Who's that?" asked Morgan, narrowing his eyes at Reid.

"I don't know," Reid said, suddenly feeling stupid. There was no reason for him to have to feel so pressured from Morgan.

Morgan was about to say something, when Reid's phone buzzed again. "That's two in two minutes. Why don't you read them? I'm sure they're from someone very important," Morgan said, sounding irritated. As of this afternoon, Morgan had been the only one (outside of work) who sent Reid text messages. Reid had just mentioned that this afternoon. That was part of the reason that Morgan had sent so many messages while Reid was at dinner. He was trying to be funny. Now it looked like it hadn't been funny to Reid at all. It was definitely not funny to Morgan that someone else was sending Reid non-work text messages.

When the third text message buzzed in, Morgan lost it. He jumped up, shouting, "For God's sake, man. Answer the fucking thing!" As soon as he swore, he was sorry. He honestly hadn't realized how angry he had been getting. He felt like a damn fool when he saw Reid's shocked and hurt expression.

Reid knew that Morgan had been getting irritated at him, but he hadn't realized just how angry Morgan really had become. Reid was shocked at how loud Morgan shouted, not to mention how forcefully he swore. Reid felt offended, and his feelings were hurt. This wasn't the first time that Morgan had ever blown up at him, especially over something little. Usually, Morgan would walk off afterwards, and apologize the next day. Reid sometimes got the feeling that Morgan walked off so that he wouldn't strike him.

Morgan was still there, standing behind the armchair, leaning on it, and clutching it with both hands. He looked angry. Reid was glad that Morgan was glaring all that anger to the chair, and not looking at him. Reid needed Morgan to leave quickly, for two reasons. One, Reid didn't want to argue with Morgan. Two, Reid didn't want Morgan to hear his phone buzz a fourth time. There was no telling what would happen if it did.

Reid stood up, slipped his hand into his pocket, and discretely set his phone to vibrate silently. Morgan looked up wanting to watch Reid's expressions as he read his text messages. When Reid just stood there with his hand remaining in his pocket, it was the final straw. Morgan pushed off the back of the chair, stormed over to the front door, and scornfully said, "Fine! Read your fucking text messages! I can't imagine who'd have anything worthwhile to say to you! I'm out of here!" Morgan left and slammed the door behind him.

Reid just stood there, staring at the closed door. He wasn't surprised when his phone vibrated another text message.

_**A/N: I liked this chapter. I don't **__**layout**__** my stories in advance. I just re-read the last paragraph of the previous chapter and start typing. There are pieces and bits in this story that can lead it down a number of paths. I wonder where it will lead in the next chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Just Let Me – Chapter 4

_**A/N: {This chapter was submitted to the CM Weekly Prompt #3 – My character gets a visitor in the middle of the night}. You may have read this chapter as "Just Let Me – A One-shot. Therefore, I am uploading 2 chapters. If you've already read and reviewed this Chapter 4, please proceed onward to the next chapter, Chapter 5. **_

_***** Disclaimer – I do not own any part of Criminal Minds. This is strictly for entertainment purposes and to improve my writing skills. *****_

Reid just stood there staring at the closed door. He wasn't surprised when his phone vibrated, signalling him that he had another text message.

He went to the bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face. Usually he had to do that to cool down his frequent blushes, but Reid wasn't blushing now. Once again, he felt torn between feeling hurt and feeling angry. Too upset to focus on his current studies, Reid decided to call it an early night and get ready for bed.

Sitting up against his headboard, Reid opened his four text messages.

_**Text From Hotch: Hi Reid. Just want to make sure you made it home ok, after drinking wine at dinner. **_

_**Text From Hotch: Reid, please reply. Are you ok?**_

_**Text From Hotch: Why haven't you replied to my texts? I'm starting to worry. **_

_**Text From Hotch: I'm really worried. I just need to know that you made it home safely. **_

"Shit!" Reid shouted. Quickly, he dialed Hotch's number, but it went straight to voice mail. Reid sent a short text to Hotch, "I'm ok. Everything's fine."

Even though Reid was worked up, he also felt worn out from all the Morgan drama. He checked his nightlight and lay down under the covers. Sighing deeply and closing his eyes, Reid prayed for sleep to bring an end to this very exhausting day of highs, lows, followed by more highs, and even lower lows.

Just as he was on that brink of sleep, he heard someone knocking on his door. Before he could even get out the bed, the knocking turned into pounding and shouting, "Reid! Reid! Are you in there? Reid! Are you ok?"

Intermixed with all the pounding and shouting, Reid also heard a young child sobbing and crying, "What's wrong with Uncle Reid? What's wrong, Daddy?"

Now Reid raced to his front door and opened it to see a very-harried looking Hotch and a terrified expression on Jack's face.

"I'm sorry! I'm ok! I just read your texts a few minutes ago. I'm so sorry that I worried you! Both of you! Come in," Reid spoke rapidly, looking between Hotch and little Jack; trying, fully, to express his regret at being the cause of their worry.

Before Reid could show Hotch and Jack into the living room, Jack raised both his little arms for Reid to pick him up. "It's alright, Jack. I'm ok. I'm so sorry I worried you," said Reid. Tightly, Jack hugged Reid and cuddled with his favourite uncle. Soothingly, Reid rubbed Jack's little back; he looked into Hotch's eyes trying to assure him, as well. Slowly, Hotch's eyebrows relaxed somewhat, but he still looked concerned. Reid knew he would have to say something as to why he hadn't replied to the text messages.

Still carrying Jack, Reid leads Hotch into the living room. Hotch took a seat in the armchair, and Reid sat on the sofa with Jack in his lap. Jack made a great big yawn that looked bigger than his little face; both Hotch and Reid chuckle.

"It's pretty late, you must be very sleepy," Reid said to Jack. Jack did the sleepy head nod, so Reid lay Jack down on the sofa and said, "I'll just grab a blanket and be right back."

Hotch was silent as he watched Reid make Jack comfortable on the sofa. It was obvious to Hotch, that Reid was averting his eyes as he gently rubbed Jack's back until he fell asleep.

Hotch stood up, crooked his finger at Reid, and walked into the kitchen. Hotch wanted answers, and he was going to get some; even though he might not get all of them. Hotch sat at the table, silently, and watched Reid stall as he lingered over his coffee routine. When even he knew that he couldn't stall any longer, Reid took a seat across the table from Hotch.

Hotch did not want to bring up his earlier concerns about Morgan's harassing texts. He would prefer to hold that detailed discussion when Jack was not in the next room. "What happened tonight, Reid? You owe me an explanation as to why I had to bring Jack out this late at night, just to check on you," Hotch explained calmly, but determined to get an answer.

Reid had hoped that Hotch would let it go, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. When Hotch asked questions, of anybody, he expected answers; and he usually got them. This might not be an interrogation, but that didn't matter. Reid felt guilty about Hotch and Jack having worried about him enough to drive all the way to his place. He knew he had to tell Hotch something, but he really didn't know why Morgan had been upset to such a degree. "It's nothing, Hotch. I had company, and we ended up in an argument. Well, it wasn't really an argument, per se … I'd rather call it a disagreement … of sorts …" Reid explained, keeping his focus on the table instead of looking at Hotch.

Hotch didn't want to badger Reid, but he couldn't hide his expression of deep concern; he quietly demanded answers from Reid. When they had parted at the restaurant, Reid had appeared pleased and relaxed. Something had happened since then, and Hotch wanted (no) needed to know. "What kind of disagreement was it, a physical fight? Is that why you look so drained?"

"No! It wasn't a fight, or anything physical, not at all. It was just …" again Reid faltered at the end of his explanation. By now, Hotch was becoming irritated, but he strove to maintain his tone of voice.

"Look, Reid, it's late, and I'm tired. Don't make me have to ask you again. What happened? With whom were you arguing? You don't have to go into all the details, not tonight anyway; but I insist that you answer me … Now!" Hotch slightly raised his voice at the end; not enough to wake Jack, but enough to let Reid know that he was not playing around anymore.

"It was Morgan," Reid whispered, as he refused to look into Hotch's eyes.

_**A/N: Chapter 5 will be uploaded in a few days. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Just Let Me – Chapter 5

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_***** Disclaimer – I do not own any part of Criminal Minds. This is strictly for entertainment purposes and to improve my writing skills. *****_

"It was Morgan," Reid whispered, averting his eyes.

Hotch wasn't surprised. He felt disappointed, but not surprised. Quietly, Reid sat there refusing to look up. After a few seconds, Hotch lowered his head, as well. They both sat there staring silently at the surface of the table. Though their positions mimicked each other, their thoughts did not.

Reid didn't know if he should say anymore on the matter. He didn't want to think about the argument with Morgan, let alone have to discuss it with Hotch. Normally, Reid didn't mind discussing important matters with Hotch, even if they were a little personal; but he felt that Hotch would over-react. They had really bonded this evening, as honest men and true friends; not just as teammates. Now, Reid had Hotch and Morgan as friends, but for how long. Reid could not believe how extra complicated his life had become, in the space of one evening.

As a team, Morgan and Hotch worked well together; but socially, not so well. It took too many fingers to count the number of times that Morgan had opposed Hotch's decisions and/or opinions. Reid knew that Morgan respected Hotch as their Unit Chief, and as an honourable man. Yet, Morgan frequently crossed the line when dealing with Hotch's command.

Reid also knew that Hotch respected Morgan. There were a few times when Hotch had looked as if his final straw had been broken. Reid was impressed with the level of self-control that Hotch could maintain. If you looked at Hotch closely (as Reid often did) you could see the thin crack lines spiralling outward from each separate alpha-male encounter that Hotch had with Morgan; as well as other factors, namely Strauss. Many times, Reid had to stop himself from profiling exactly when (and what) it would eventually take to shatter Hotch completely. Reid chose not to think about that. It was too unnerving even to imagine. Reid had almost fallen asleep sitting there waiting for Hotch's hammer to fall.

_Talk about awkward silences, _Hotch thought; as he continued to stare at the table. A couple of times, Hotch looked at Reid, but Reid wouldn't raise his head.

Hotch used that time to think long and hard about a couple of things. He thought about who he had been before Haley had died, and how alone he had felt during his first day back to work. Hotch understood how much his team loved him, but something would have always been missing, if not for earlier this evening. Hotch didn't have any friends outside of work; he had barely had time for Haley and Jack. Now Haley was gone.

After all these years of talking to so many family members of victims, Hotch realized that was what _he_ was now; the family member of a deceased victim, named Haley Hotchner. The trouble with being described (and accepted) as stoic, is that people really begin to believe that is what you are, regardless. There had been many times when Hotch had wanted to break down in front of the families, as their hearts rendered them to tears; but he hadn't. It would have been unacceptable. It would have alarmed so many people, on so many levels. It would not have given the proper assurance to the families; that they were going to catch the UnSub, and hold him responsible for his horrible crimes.

Hotch had made it through the work day, with the encouragement of his team. He'd thought that he would be able to make it all the way home (behind closed doors) before he broke down and cried. Reid had changed that picture. Reid had made him cry like a baby. No, not like a baby, more like the man Hotch had become since Haley's death. Reid hadn't _made_ him do anything. Reid had _let_ Hotch be who he was now, even if others still thought of him as stoic.

As the coffee finished brewing, a small chuckle escaped Hotch, making Reid look up at him. Hotch's small chuckle dwindled into a long sigh when he saw how sad, worn-out, and worried Reid looked. Reid started to rise from his chair, and Hotch said, "No, I'll get the coffee, Reid. You look absolutely exhausted. I won't make you talk about this anymore tonight, okay?"

Reid slowly nodded his head, as he looked anywhere other than into Hotch's eyes. Hotch sighed, turned around, and began pouring and mixing two cups of coffee. Hotch said, "Hey, Reid, it's really late. After we have our coffee, do you mind if Jack sleeps here tonight? I'll never be able to get him back to sleep if I take him home."

"Sure, Hotch. No problem," Reid said, still sounding miserably sad and exhausted.

"Why don't you go and put on a movie, or something; something to lighten the mood. I think we both could use a little laughter right about now. Don't you?" asked Hotch, as he looked at Reid.

Reid just nodded his head and went to choose a dvd to watch. As soon as Reid left the kitchen, Hotch balled both his hands into fists and pressed them onto the countertop. Hotch was pissed at Morgan, for putting Reid into such a state. The only thing that prevented Hotch from pounding the countertop and swearing aloud was that Jack was sleeping in the next room. Hotch stood there seething with silent rage over something he couldn't do anything about, yet.

In the living room, only a sofa and armchair were suitable for movie watching; so Reid moved Jack into the bedroom, and pulled the door almost closed. When he got back to the living room, Hotch wasn't there. Not wanting to wake Jack by calling out, Reid walked over to the kitchen door; he wanted to ask Hotch about the coffee. He didn't like what he saw.

He saw Hotch standing, near the coffee maker, with his fists pressed onto the countertop. Reid was about to say something, hoping to calm Hotch down, but he didn't know what to say. Seeing Morgan angry was one thing, but seeing Hotch in such a state was a whole different thing. Reid watched Hotch unclench his fists, laid his palms flat on the countertop, lower his head, and take such deep breaths that Reid was amazed at the transformation. Hotch hadn't noticed that Reid was watching him, so Reid quietly backed away from the door.

Halfway down the hallway, Reid called out, "I haven't picked a movie yet. Is everything OK with the coffee?"

"Yeah!" Hotch replied (a little too quickly). "Uh … I … just needed a little more sugar for YOUR coffee," Hotch called back, trying to sound livelier than he felt. He could do this. He could pretend. He didn't want Reid to continue worrying. Grabbing up the coffees, Hotch headed to the living room.

Reid was sitting at one end of the sofa with the same fake smile that Hotch wore on his face. As soon as they saw each other's expression they both laughed heartily. People say that _you can't kid a kidder_, but they both knew that was nothing compared to Profiler vs. Profiler.

The sincerity of their laughter definitely cleared the air; as Hotch looked through Reid's very sparse collection of dvds, hoping to find a comedy. He guffawed when he found "Night At The Museum." Hotch was still shaking his head, as he sat down on the other end of the couch. As the movie started, they chatted and laughed about each other's awesome profiling skills.

_**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I hope it was worth your reading time. The next chapter will be much longer than this one. Take Care. **_


End file.
